<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hechizados by Aries96junini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206297">Hechizados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini'>Aries96junini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El caballero de Escorpión, Kardia, quiere vengarse del creído caballero de Geminis, por lo que termina hechizandolo pero este no saldrá como esperaba.<br/>Los personajes no son mío le pertenece a autora de Lost Canvas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Dégel/Gemini Defteros, Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica, Gemini Aspros/Scorpio Kardia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero les guste esta hermosa tragicomedia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un hermoso Santuario, hacia la diosa griega Athenea, dónde residian sus 88 caballeros a su servicio y otros soldados que vaya saber cómo se llamaban.<br/>Entre ellos destacaban 12 santos dorados, 13 con el patriarca bue 14 con el gemelo o 15 con el gemelo del patriarca.<br/>Diremos que un par de decenas de caballeros destacaban por qué sus puños rasgaban el cielo, sus patadas partían la tierra y que lo más importante estaban más bueno que el pan recién horneado.</p><p>Por lo que algunos tenían el ego por las nubes provocando que la convivencia no sea muy buena que digamos haciendo que muchos tuvieran sus enemigos declarados.</p><p>Pero la mayor enemistad de se daba entre Geminis y Escorpió.</p><p>-Lo odio, es un creído.</p><p>-Calmate Kardia.</p><p>-Porque Sasha lo perdono y lo revivió, mató a su propio hermano </p><p>-Defteros lo mato primero.</p><p>-Pero Aspros es un traídor.</p><p>-Un traidor capaz de matar a un Dios.</p><p>-Lo odio igual Degel, tu lo defiendes porque te quieres coger a Defteros y necesitas ganarte a Aspros.</p><p>-Si fueras un mejor amigo Kardia, tú seducirias a Aspros y yo podría ligarme a Defteros sin prolemas.</p><p>-Ya te dije Degel que lo intente, pero no coopera el desgraciado.</p><p>*Recuerdo* </p><p>Aspros se encontraba tomando el té, en su templo mientras su hermano leía un libro que Degel le regalo, para luego Kardia y Degel llegar.</p><p>-Aspros vamos a tus aposentos ponte en cuatro, te voy a dar duro mientras Degel seduce a tu hermano.</p><p>-(facepalm Defteros) <br/>-(facepalm Degel) ¿En serio, Kardia? </p><p>-(facepalm Aspros) Criatura de dios, mira que pensar que yo, de todos los caballeros que hay, voy a caer ante el pedido del más idiota del Santuario.</p><p>-Sí, ¿por qué no? Si eres mas fácil que la tabla del uno. </p><p>-tengo un mal presentimiento -Degel ya estaba asustado.</p><p>-¿Sabias las tablas? o que Degel, anduvo de maestra está semana que andas estudiado.</p><p>-Por lo menos Degel me enseña, se preocupa por mí no como tú que tienes a tu hermano en la ignorancia para que dependa solo de ti.</p><p>- Te has ganado un enemigo Kardia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Lo siento Kardia, pero te fuiste un poco al carajo ese dia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Maldito Degel, yo no voy a humillarme a pedir disculpas, no lo voy a hacer, ya se voy a vengarme del desgraciado.</p><p>Así que sin dudar más tomo un libro de la biblioteca de Degel uno que se titulaba "Como vengarte en simples pasos" </p><p>-Frutas favoritas del rival a vengarse, perfumarlas con la esencia de uno, creandolo a base del propio cabello.</p><p>Luego de terminar de hornear y decorar a aquel banquetes de manzanas, envolvió todo.<br/>Para luego escribir "Para Azpros de Geminis, un obsequio de disculpas" <br/>Sinceramente no sabía si funcionaria, al fin y al cabo no sabía que fruta le gustaban a Aspros, pero un su templo solo poseia manzana. Se acercó hasta Geminis y llamo a su guardian para aparecer este.</p><p>-¿Que deseas? </p><p>-Vengo a disculparme, contigo.<br/>Trayendote este presente lo hice yo mismo.</p><p>-No te creo.</p><p>-Si lo hice, hasta te escribí una nota.</p><p>-Aspros con z.</p><p>-No va con z, maldita sea, sabía que algo había mal.</p><p>-Pero es muy sorprendente que tengas buena caligrafía, muy a pesar de tu ortografía.<br/>-Tomando el canasto - Pasa te servire una taza de té.</p><p>Mientras preparaba el té, coloco hierbas.<br/>-Ahora me dirás la verdad de tus planes, seguro se enteró lo del arbol.</p><p>Cortando una porción de tarta, para acompañar el té, luego de varias tazas.</p><p>-Dime Kardia, la verdad que es lo que deseas.</p><p>-La verdad es que no deseo nada, solo te traje ese obsequio para ... Hechizarte y vengarme de ti, solo es cuestión de minutos para saber en qué te convierte.</p><p>-😮 - </p><p>-Kardia tapándose la boca, al ver qué hablo de más. -me drogaste con tus hierbas maldito.<br/>-me comí la torta que hiciste tu, como pude ser tan descuidado. Te juro que si me muero, vendré del infierno y te ...</p><p>-Y te...</p><p>-Alguna vez te dije que tienes bellos ojos.</p><p>- No pero... Que dijiste.</p><p>-Que lindos labios tienes.</p><p>-Me estás asustando.</p><p>-Sabes ahora que lo pienso no era tan mala idea, lo de la otra vez -sujetando a Kardia de la cintura - Pero porque conformarte solo con una posición cuando podemos hacer el Kamasutra completo.<br/>Tratandolo de besar y haciendo que Kardia corra por su vida.</p><p>-Auxiliooo</p><p>-Solo porque soy muy bueno te dare ventaja -poniendose su armadura - Puedes correr pero no ocultarte, así que haya voy Kardia. </p><p>(...)</p><p>Mientras en Geminis.<br/>Deuteros llega de entrenar para encontrar pastel de manzanas el favorito de su hermano.<br/>Por lo que se sirvió una porción y un poco de té.<br/>Para luego sentir pequeños malestares.<br/>¿Por qué tenía muchas ganas de ir a Escorpió? <br/>No le dio importancia y siguió tomando, lo que no sabría que eso sería el inicio de un cuadrado amoroso...</p><p>Continuara</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En prolemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kardia se ha metido en prolemas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La situación se salío de control por un lado teníamos a un Kardia corriendo por el santuario y por el otro a Aspros quien le seguia a un paso veloz como depredador a su presa.</p><p>Los guardianes de los templo quedaron asombrados ante tal espectaculo.</p><p>Asmita que meditaba sintió el cosmo de ambos caballeros pasar a alta velocidad — El amor está en el aire — para luego colocarse una mascarilla artesanal.</p><p>Regulus que volvió de Sagitario fue llevado puesto para luego girar como un trompo dos veces. — El gato volador— dijo antes de quedar como una bolsa de papa en el piso.</p><p>En libra se encontraba Dokho quien trataba de impresionar a un Shion que solo queria terminar de reparar los jarrones de Dokho.</p><p>—Y Shion que tal salimos al pueblo y damos una vuelta.</p><p>—Dokho estoy ocupado, tratando de ver dónde van estás piezas.</p><p>—De repente un relámpago paso por ahi — Auxiliooooooo —Dejando todas las piezas dispersadas en la mesa.<br/>Para seguirle otro dejándolo en su forma original.</p><p>—Gracias Aspros</p><p>—De nada —Se escuchaba a los lejos.</p><p>—Bueno Dokho mí trabajo termino me voy a mí templo —Ni bien se giró Dokho tiro el jarrón al piso.</p><p>—Que paso <br/>—No se, lo puedes arreglar.</p><p>—Por lo que Shion empezó a sospechar.</p><p>Luego salieron de Sagitario para luego   Aspros tirarle flechas mientras Sisifo corría tras ellos.</p><p>—Aspros devuélveme mí arco no es para eso.</p><p>Y llegaron a Capricornio dónde Aspros soltó aquel artefacto para aumentar la velocidad.<br/>Pero como dicen Kardia fue más veloz <br/>Y llegaron al templo de Piscis y Albafica tuvo piedad y le desactivo las rosas ha Kardia para dejarlas a Aspros y que esté se detenga.</p><p>—Tus rosas no son nada para mí .—<br/>Y usando su mejor técnica dejo el jardín sin un solo petalo.</p><p>Llegando por fin al templo de Athenea donde el patriarca y Sasha se encontraban reunido con Degel y Manigoldo.<br/>Para hablar de los logros de su misión </p><p>—Excelente misión Manigoldo.</p><p>—Y tu Degel excelente tu trabajo con Kardia hace días que lo noto más calmado y que no hecho algún desastre...</p><p>Para ver cómo Kardia escapaba de su captor —Auxiliooooo Degel — mientras Aspros lo perseguía a casi centímetros de él —te voy a atrapar Kardia — para abalanzarce sobre el y quedar sujeto a su cuello, dejando a los presentes impresionados.</p><p> </p><p>Degel lo quería asesinar en ese momento, que carajo hizo Kardia.<br/>Porque no podía ser un caballero normal pero más se sorprendió al ver qué Aspros no lo perseguía para matarlo si no para besarlo pero que carajo le pasaba acaso había perdido la cabeza.</p><p>—Aspros ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Alejate de el heladera, o te mando a la Antártida de un golpe, lo ves —sujantole el rostro— Es mío y de nadie mas te quiero lejos de él.</p><p>—Degel cometi un gran error y necesito tu ayuda urgente.</p><p>—Que hiciste Kardia.</p><p>(...)<br/>—Pero tu eres idiota, como vas a embrujar a Aspros.</p><p>—Yo quería que se convirtiera en sapo.— decía este con el santo aferrado a él sintiendo el olor a dorado.</p><p>—pero debiste leer la letra chica </p><p>—A penas puede leer la normal como para leer también la letra chica.<br/>Se puede revertir, dime qué se puede revertir.</p><p>—Tardarias meses y años encontrar la fórmula de reversion.</p><p>—Tardarias? No me vas ayudar.</p><p>—No es tu problema debes solucionarlo solo.</p><p>De repente Deuteros llego al templo de Acuario se veía mareado y confundo.</p><p>—Estas bien.</p><p>—He estado buscando a Kardia por  los templos.</p><p>*Degel tiene mal presentimiento* <br/>—Estoy aqui.</p><p>—Kardia creo que te amo.</p><p>Por lo que ni bien lo dijo Aspros se soltó del cuello para atacar a su hermano. </p><p>—Alejate de mí hombre o te mato —lazando su Rasengan digo GEX.</p><p>—En tus sueños será tuyo — deteniendo con una sola mano.</p><p> </p><p>Dejando a Kardia helado.</p><p>—Pero que haces mueves esas patitas tenemos un hechizo que revertir — dijo el acuariano sujetando al Escorpión.</p><p>—Y no lo hago por ti lo hago por Defteros.</p><p>—Si ya se jamás haces nada por mí.</p><p>—Deja de quejarte y vamos.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un medico por favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras los gemelos se desgreñaban en Acuario.<br/>Degel y Kardia estaban en los aposentos de este releyendo el libro para ver si encontraban algo.</p><p>"Este hechizo, es eficaz y sencillo, con este hechizo su persona especial estará  a sus pies en menos de una hora.<br/>Los síntomas de que todo ha salido correcto son los siguientes; <br/>•Locura <br/>•Mariposas en el estómago (el lepidópteros puede variar dependiendo del sujeto) <br/>•Aumento de libido.<br/>• El sujeto en cuestión puede volverse por momentos lascivo<br/>•Celos incontrolables <br/>•Puede volverse posesivo.<br/>(Efectos secundarios en el glosario) <br/>En caso de no estar conforme con el resultado y desea revertir el hechizo, solo el beso del verdadero amor, amor de verdad o alma gemela¹ podrá hacerlo, a menos que el hechizado se encuentre resfriado o tenga alguna patología médica consulte en nuestro glosario especial de reversiones²</p><p>¹la definición varía dependiendo de la traducción de este libro.<br/>² El glosario se vende por separado</p><p>Consultas, sugerencias y reclamos enviar el siguiente formulario¹ a  nuestro centro de atención al cliente.<br/>El valle de la luna, a cuadras del Star Hill a 300 mts del Artemisas Temple.<br/>1258.</p><p>¹No utilizar tinta negra, letra legible manuscrita no cursiva.<br/>²Los correos pueden tardar hasta dos semanas en ser respondidos.<br/>³No hay reembolso por el libro " </p><p>—En serio Kardia, me vas a decir que no pudiste leer esto antes de hacer esta estupidez.</p><p>—quieres que te sea sincero, leí venganza y la receta domas, el resto ni le preste atención. Mira el lado bueno hay una posible solución para Deuteros, solo debes besarlo.</p><p>—😲 No puedo Kardia me da vergüenza. Y si no soy su verdadero amor.</p><p>—Pues si no lo intentas. Ahora como haremos para revertir el de Aspros, ¿Quien podría amar a ese ser insoportable?.</p><p>Cómo si lo hubiese invocado el subsodicho apareció como por arte de magia abrazandose al cuello de esté.</p><p>—Yo también te amo Kardi. 💕</p><p>Degel al verlo desgreñado y con media armadura salida, solo pensó lo peor </p><p>—Mataste a Deuteros. 😫😱</p><p>—Eso quisiera, pero no, ahí viene.</p><p>Sin bozal, un lado el pelo más corto que el otro, la camisa rasgada.<br/>Medio perdido, para luego ir y aferrarse al otro lado de Kardia</p><p>—Me gusta tu aroma a Manzanas —para luego lamber el cuello del Escorpión.</p><p>—😯🤨😡😠. Quítate zorra, es mío — dijo el gemelo mayor en un ataque de celos, para empujarlo y enviarlo a otra dimensión por un par de horas.</p><p>Mientras Degel y Kardia, estaban rojos y no de enojo, un pensamiento bizarro pasa por la mentes de ambos en ese momento pero este se intensifico cuando Aspros descaradamente metió mano debajo de la falda de la armadura del bicho y le acaricio todo el muslo, le lambio la mejilla, luego subio para sujetarle el  innombrable y pasarle la lengua a los labios a Kardia.<br/>*kardia*</p><p> </p><p>—(sal de mí mente pensamientos pecaminosos) </p><p>—Kardia ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Degel ¿Prestame tu templo? </p><p>—Kardia, está hechizado lo que piensas está mal.</p><p>Aspros seguía con su "apreté y gane"</p><p>—No lo oigas, dale Kardia. —mordiendole la oreja.</p><p>—Listo adios a mí dignidad, yo le voy a dar hasta que Athena reencarne otra vez, retirate Degel— Sujetandolo al caballero de Geminis y <br/>tirarlo contra la cama, para sacar a Degel de su propia habitación.</p><p>Así que quitándose el ropaje sagrado, espero a que Géminis también lo hiciese.</p><p>—Que piel tan suaves tienes.</p><p>—Para que la manosees mejor. —dijo el geminiano en calzones.</p><p>—Que piernas tan carnosas y tonificada tienes.</p><p>—Para  que la muerdas mejor</p><p>—😮<br/>—😌<br/>—😯<br/>—☺️<br/>—😄<br/>—☺️<br/>—Ahora si que te voy a dejar sin caminar.</p><p> </p><p>[Escena Censurada por horario de protección al menor] </p><p>(//No como creen, no soy tan cruel//)</p><p>Volviendo al templo de Acuario.<br/>Kardia empezó por el pecho del geminiano dónde se podía ver aquella cicatriz enorme en su  lado izquierdo.<br/>Para luego bajar por su abdomen y jugar con su ombligo.</p><p>—Basta Kardia me haces escalofríos<br/>*Tosiendo de forma misteriosa* <br/>Apúrate que envejezco aquí.</p><p>Por lo que luego de un largo rato Kardia lo dio vuelta y sujetandolo de la cintura, empezó a darle como a  calculadora de tienda.<br/>Mientras que afuera del cuarto Degel golpeaba y golpeaba para que se detuvieran.<br/>Hasta les gritos para que parasen </p><p>—Lo vas a matar perro </p><p> </p><p>Fueron varias horas de sexo, terminaron con un beso uniendo sus lengua, mezclando su saliva y separarse para contuniar con aquel frenesi de lujuria y otras emociones haciendo que en el proceso Aspros golpeara su cabeza.<br/>—Aspros, Aspros.</p><p>Para luego Kardia ver cómo salia sangre la cabeza y también de su boca.</p><p>Asustando al bicho.</p><p>Que así ha medio vestir hizo un Sushi del caballero de Geminis y las sábanas de Acuario, para empezar a gritar, que se escuchó por todo el santuario.</p><p>—Un médico </p><p> </p><p>Por lo que Degel entro y solo pudo exclamar.<br/>—Te lo dije que lo ibas a matar.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lo mato, otra vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lo mataste, otra vez.</p><p>—Claro que no, llama un médico,<br/>fue un accidente.</p><p>—¿Como la vez, que le tiraste un Scarlett Nudlee a la cabeza?</p><p>—Ese también lo fue, quize darle en el brazo.</p><p>—¿Como la vez que pelearon y la arrancaste el brazo y rodó colina abajo?</p><p>—No pensé que su prótesis era tan mala, mira la que tiene ahora ni se movió —mostrando el objeto mecánico.</p><p>—Kardia, tiene la palma dada vuelta. Llamaré a Athena.</p><p>—Segundos más tarde—</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, mataste a Aspros.</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—¿Por qué esta envuelto en un sabana?</p><p>—A pues como te explico...<br/>Quize convertirlo en sapo y pues lo hechize y el me hechizo con sus manos inquietas y una cosa llevo a la otra... cogimos y creo que se rompió la cabeza con el borde de la cama y pues lo envolví asi domas y la llame.</p><p>—Shion, repara el brazo mientras lo revivo.</p><p>Luego de dos largas horas, por fin termino.</p><p>—Gracias a Zeus, qué no estaba muerto pero por poquito y se va al yomotsu, el hechizo solo pude revertirlo por la mitad.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué por la mitad? —temblando.</p><p>—Fjate tu mismo.</p><p>—¿Qué me pasó? Me asesinaste otra vez. ¿Que hace el cubo aqui? ¿Y por qué te mira asi?.<br/>—Buena suerte, Kardia, ahora tienes 2 Aspros en 1, el real y el acosador.<br/>Vas a tener que convivir con ambos hasta que puedas revertir el hechizo, mas ahora que son pareja.</p><p>—¿Pareja?¿Qué pasó? —tosiendo sangré para luego volver el acosador-</p><p>—Kardia ese hechizo lo está matando<br/>y de esa, nosé si lo pueda revivir.<br/>Lo mejor, sera que te comportes bien hasta que sea revertido.</p><p>—Athena.</p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Tambien hechize a Deuteros por accidente.</p><p>—Pero que me parta un rayo. <br/>No puedes estar un segundo sin hacer un desastre. ¿Donde está ahora? </p><p>—Emm... viajando errante a otra dimensión.</p><p>—😭😢 Si no fuera porque te quiero, hace rato hubiese tenido 11 caballeros.</p><p>(...)<br/>Luego de un rato, el caballero de Geminis por fin pudo sentarse y controlar sus dos personalidades sin percatarse de su existencia.<br/>La cabeza le dolía horrores, el cuerpo ni hablar le temblaban las piernas.<br/>—¿Por qué estoy en calzones? </p><p>—Me daba cosita envolverte así desnudo.</p><p>—😳 —¿Qué hacía desnudo? ¿Por qué tengo mordeduras en las piernas? <br/>¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué tú me envolviste? <br/>Acaso tu...</p><p>—Sí, es lo que estás pensando.</p><p>—Respirando de forma brusca, poniendo su mejor cara de panico al punto de causar un llanto muy fingido.</p><p>—Tú abusaste de mi y varias veces.</p><p>—Claro que no, y solo lo hicimos en dos rondas. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Y por que no una tercera? —tapandose la boca —Por Athena ese no pude haber sido yo ¿Donde está Deuteros?.</p><p>—Nose tu dinos dónde lo mandaste.<br/>En tu ataque de celos.</p><p>—😳 —Me quiero ir a mí templo.</p><p>—Bueno, puedes irte si quieres.</p><p>—Degel puedo decirte algo y le dices a Kardia. —susurrandole al oído.</p><p>—Ok. —acercandose a Kardia — Dice que te odia, que te puedes morir pero que no siente bien las piernas, si le puedes ayudar a vestirse y llevarlo a su templo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Bueno y ahí teniamos al caballero de Escorpión, cargando como si una doncella se tratase, al gemelo mayor.<br/>Durante dos templos.</p><p>— Ya no puedo cargarte más, estoy agotado.</p><p>—Aun falta llegar a Sagitario y de ahí 6 templos mas.</p><p>—Ya se, te quedarás en mí templo hasta que te recuperes.</p><p>—Claro que no.</p><p>— Minutos más tarde —  </p><p>El santo de Sagitario así una mision casi imposible sosteniendo a ambos santos para dejarlos en Escorpió.</p><p>—hasta aquí llego mí ayuda.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Deuteros se encontraba recostado como había llegado ahí.</p><p>—Que bueno que te recuperamos.<br/>Degel ven debes romper el hechizo.</p><p>Degel se acercó tembloroso al rostro del gemelo para darle aquel beso puro  para romper el hechizo.</p><p>Luego se miraron fijo para luego Deuteros cachetearlo.<br/>—Porque me besas, no respetas las parejas de otro, yo amo ha Kardia.</p><p>Lágrimas de hielo se hicieron presente.</p><p>—Pues al parecer Degel vas a tener que usar el plan B —dijo Athena consolandolo.</p><p>Continuara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Los dos Kardias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mira Kardia, cuando esto termine te asesinare, te lo juro.</p><p>—Kardia solo lo miro para luego besarlo — aprovechar la situación. — para luego marcarle de un chupón el cuello  —Que tal si, en lo que esperamos que se revierta el hechizo aprovechamos, nadie puede juzgarte estás hechizado.</p><p>—No —Kardia relamiéndole más el cuello —Bueno, pero suave me duele el cuerpo aún.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—A ver Degel tranquilo, lo más probable es que Deuteros te ame pero está confundido y por eso tu beso no hace efecto debes ganartelo.</p><p>—Tienes razón debo ganarmelo desde cero y ayudar a Kardia que la debe estar pasando peor. </p><p>(...)</p><p>—Por nada del mundo le hagas caso al otro ve suave que me duele todo// dame duro Kardia hazme gritar.// No lo oigas así está bien. </p><p>—kardia tenía las piernas del gemelo bien sujetadas mientras continuaba con el embiste.</p><p>—Kar... día...  Esto es... ta... Mal — ya faltaba poco y ya se le daban vueltita los ojos.</p><p>Y así estuvieron un rato los cabezas duras no aprendían nada de lo sucedido hace unas horas.</p><p>(...) </p><p>Degel llego al templo de Escorpión y cuando llego se encontró con Kardia y Aspros estaban durmiendo la siesta en su mente ingenua, pareciendole dulce esa escena ambos acostados y abrigaditos, abrazaditos pero la realidad es que estaban haciendo "empanadita"  mientras dormían la siesta.</p><p>—Tengo sueño, Kardia puedes apúrate.</p><p>—Pues tu decides Aspros seguimos o hacemos una siesta con plus dime que prefieres "cucharita" o "empanadita" </p><p>—¿Cuál es la diferencia? </p><p>—una dormimos juntitos y abrazaditos, nadie te va juzgar estás hechizado y hacemos "cucharita"<br/>—Y el otro.</p><p>—Lo mismo pero con la carne adentro dormimos y terminamos lo que empezamos, Tu decides..</p><p>—rojo de la vergüenza— la segunda//la segunda.</p><p>(...) </p><p>—Kardia, Kardia despierta.</p><p>—Si quieres mas, te doy mas. <br/>—Aumentando un poco la velocidad ,exclamó el dormido caballero de Escorpión. —Provocando que el Geminiano hablé dormido.<br/>Te dije suave.</p><p>[Inserte imagen de Degel traumatizado]</p><p>—kardia, casi lo mataste y te lo vuelves a coger, eres un idiota.<br/>Vas a a tener prolemas luego no te quejes .</p><p>—vete cubo, mañana hablaremos.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—¿Que se lo volvió a coger? </p><p>—Sí</p><p>—Acaso es idiota, en que piensa ese hombre.</p><p>—No lo se, Athena.</p><p>—Traeme el formulario del libro que si vamos esperar que Kardia, haga algo se van a morir los gemelos o se nos van a llenar el santuario de bendiciones.</p><p>—Si ahí le traigo, ¿Espere que?</p><p>—No nada.</p><p>—Yo se lo que oi, ¿Cómo que bendiciones? </p><p>—Pues... yo </p><p>[Explosión se escucha a los lejos] </p><p>—¿Que fue eso?.</p><p>Se podía ver cómo aquellos santos se quedaron impactados ante tal aura temeraria de color verde.</p><p>El guerrero portaba el cabello gris y una máscara representando a la diosa hecate, de color negro.</p><p>Degel al llegar esa aura le hizo conocida. ¿Pero de dónde? </p><p>—Degel de Acuario.</p><p>—¿Deuteros? Imposible —viendo a su Deuteros con la armadura de Geminis.<br/>Llegar al coliseo.<br/>—Degel mí hermoso Degel, hemos viajado dimensiónes tras dimensión, para romper tu hechizo y salvar tu vida.</p><p>—Este se quitó la máscara para luego sujetar al acuariano y besarlo. </p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—Lo supuse, igual a los otros no me amas, nunca llegaste al punto de amarme</p><p>—😲 —Claro que no, si te amo, pero yo no estoy hechizado, el hechizado eres tú.</p><p>—😳☺️ — que cosas no.</p><p>Todo parecía tranquilo de no ser por qué un geminiano estaba que reventaba de los celos inexplicables para luego empezar a toser y toser sangre y empezar a sujetarse la cabeza. <br/>—(Si yo amo ha Kardia porque estoy celoso de Degel) </p><p>—Deuteros, estás bien.</p><p>—No me toques me confundes.</p><p>Pues entonces el otro Deuteros desmayo al de Geminis.</p><p>—Necesito la ayuda de Athena.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Kardia al escuchar la explosión se levantó apurado para luego ver a aquel enmascarado llevar una guadaña, listo para asesinar a Kardia.</p><p>—Debes morir, tu sacrificio evitará su muerte.</p><p>Pero se detuvo al ver al Santo de Geminis durmiendo soltando aquel artefacto para en un ataque desesperado, intentar secuestrar al santo.</p><p>—A ¿donde te lo llevás?, sueltalo.</p><p>—Lo protego de tus idioteces.</p><p>Tratando de desaparecer de alli, pero fue detenido por el mismo Geminiano modo acosador.</p><p>—¿Quien te crees para secuestrarme? </p><p>—Yo soy tu verdadero amor y voy a romper tu hechizo y protegerte de el.</p><p>—¿Que? No te creo // Imposible, eso es imposible.</p><p>Quitándose la máscara para mostrarse aquel hombre de cabellos azules, sonrisa sádica.<br/>Siendo nada más ni nada menos que Kardia.</p><p>—Cruze dimensiónes y me he fusionado para poder revivirte y verte una vez más, no voy a dejar que mueras, no ahora que puedo salvarte.<br/>Besando al geminiano provocando que esté despertara por completo del hechizo.</p><p>—Ahora va asesinarnos pendejo.<br/>Exclamó el Kardia dorado.</p><p>—Aspros acepta ser mí pareja y te prometo, toda una vida juntos con sus luna siempre bendiciendo nuestro amor.</p><p>—Cuando te volviste tan poeta.</p><p>—El momento que mí corazón conoció el dolor, el día que te perdi.</p><p>—Mientras el Kardia el original veía ridicula aquella escena—.</p><p>—Dejame demostrarte mí amor, toma esta carta donde están los votos que alguna vez me escribiste.</p><p>—Aspros lo sujeto antes que la cabeza de este Kardia  cayera.</p><p>—Hablaba mucho— dijo el Escorpió.</p><p>—Eres un Idiota. </p><p>—Idiota, pero me amas por algo el rompió el hechizo.</p><p>—Y? Sigues siendo idiota, solo piensa porque el lo rompió y tu no de que sirve un amor no correspondído. — sujetando al decapitado y su cabeza.</p><p>—A ¿Donde vas? No entiendo lo que dijiste, explicate hombre. </p><p>—Voy a pedirle a Athena que lo reviva y me iré a su dimensión con él.</p><p>—Claro que no, ¿Con quien voy a discutir si te vas?.</p><p>—... —llendose sin responder.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>—Athena, necesito su ayuda.</p><p>El santuario fue destruido, todo comenzó con la muerte de Aspros en una misión.<br/>Kardia pidió a Athena que lo reviviese pero está no pudo, no tenía el poder.</p><p>Kardia en su desesperacion produjo una maldición en masa, pero no pudo revivirlo.<br/>La maldición ocasionó la destrucción del santuario. Con el Santuario destruido el mundo entre en caos y destrucción.<br/>Hemos viajado cientos de dimensiones con la bendición de la única diosa que se apiadó de nosotros Hecate, para evitar tal catástrofe, pero siempre llegamos tarde.<br/>Pero Degel me dice que usted puede revivir por eso le suplico su ayuda.</p><p>—Bueno en realidad, yo puedo revivir Zeus me otorgo la capacidad de dar vida a cambio de que estos también puedan gestarla.</p><p>—¿Que? Debiste consultarnos Athena.</p><p>—a donde les iba a consultar si estaban muertos.</p><p>—Athena, puedes revivirlo. —dijo Aspros trayendo al decapitado.</p><p> </p><p>—Dejanos adivinar —Kardia lo mato — dijieron en unísono </p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Los brujos de Hecate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena colocaba al difunto en posición, para hacer la resurrección.<br/>Mientras Aspros leía aquel papel.</p><p>—No lo puede creer, qué yo haya escrito está pendejada.</p><p>—Si fuiste tú.</p><p>—Santa madre fotocopiadora, dos Deuteros, dime Deuteros dark ¿Que es lo que buscas? </p><p>Justo el otro Deuteros se despertaba, por lo que ambos Deuteros quedaron cargando.</p><p>—Hablo por la máscara pendejo.</p><p>—Ah, pues hemos venido por la ayuda de Athena, para evitar la destrucción y el caos en el santuario.<br/>Por lo que debemos matar a Kardia o evitar tu muerte.</p><p>—Eso no ocasionaria una paradoja.</p><p>—No, viajamos por dimensiónes no atravez del tiempo.</p><p>—Pero eso también generaría una paradoja.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—No recuerdo, que fueras muy preguntón.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo tu pelo es blanco? </p><p>—¿Desde cuando te cuesta mantenerte en pie que te apoyas en pilar? Acaso fue muy duro el asunto.</p><p>—Por lo menos, yo sé si lo que es duro, tu lo más duro que has conseguido, es morder un escudo.</p><p>— 😮😯 —Athena trataba de concentrarse en la resurrección y no en aquella pelea infantil.</p><p>—Por lo menos, yo no me creo alquimista.</p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Miente Athena, jamás de lo jamases haría tal falacia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Llevate a Kardia y tráeme una tarta de manzanas.</p><p>—Aspros, no eres alquimista aparte necesitas ser equivalente.</p><p>—Ok, colocando manzana y harina sobre el Santo de Escorpió que ni reaccionaba.</p><p>—Llevatelo y tráeme una tarta de manzana. No funciona.</p><p>—Es los que te trato de decir.</p><p>—Ya se, ire por azucar, leche y huevos.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Oye pero la tarta llego, solo debía sacar a Kardia. Al parecer ni en otro mundo lo quieren.</p><p>—Yo hize la tarta idiota, si casi le tiras la cocina encima.</p><p>—Con razón ese sabor se me hacía conocido. Igual sigo con lo mismo esa pendejada, yo no pude escribirlo.<br/>Léelo.</p><p>—"Te kero mucho bichi 💕".</p><p>—Cuando en la vida, escribí tan mal.</p><p>—Pues yo te vi escribirlo, recuerdo que me dijiste que lo hiciste para que pudiera entenderte mejor.</p><p>—Ay por dios, menos mal que me morí.</p><p>—No entiendo porque tu no le escribiste y el resto si.</p><p>—Pues... Es que Kardia y yo no somos pareja, jamás lo fuimos.</p><p>—Que acaso nunca te pidió que salieran.</p><p>—No. Solo me dijo que me ponga en cuatro, Ah no una vez me dijo mucho antes " Te doy todo el dia, te pongo en cuatro, en tres, tu decides si quieres te arranco el otro brazo y te pongo en dos". No creo que los otros Kardias hayan dicho eso.</p><p>—Dijo lo mismo que lo demás.</p><p>—No mames, entonces en las otras dimensiones.</p><p>—Si </p><p>—El idiota soy yo. Ya fue usaré la técnica legendaria de Geminis.</p><p>—¿Que técnica? Nunca tuvimos técnica legendaria.</p><p>—Pues aprendela, para cuando te des cuenta que Degel solo te quiere coger.</p><p>—No es verdad, si te amo y también te quiero coger —dijo Degel ante la mirada del moreno.</p><p>—Adios Athena, me aplicaré la suicidacion.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? </p><p>—Arreglo los errores de los otros como yo. Tu idiotez es contagiosa por lo que evitaré una catástrofe.</p><p>—En realidad solo la estás provocando. —Aclaro el Deuteros Dark </p><p>—En realidad me vale si se muere el resto, no mientras puedas rescatar mí dignidad.</p><p>—Pues hazlo rapido—dijo el Escorpion dorado, mientras se acerca a Athena susurrandole en el oido —¿Lo puedes revivir?.</p><p>—Alla voy, aunque podría matarte a ti Kardia y solucionar el mal mayor.</p><p>De repente puertas dimensionales se abrieron, dónde salieron aquellos caballeros de máscara verdes casi idénticas a la de los anteriores.</p><p>—¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Por que portan esas mascara? </p><p>Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello negro y el otro verde.</p><p>—Somos los brujos de Hecate.</p><p>—Imposible.</p><p>—Nada es imposible, Degel rompe el hechizo de Deuteros y tu Kardia vendrás conmigo dónde evitaré que te maten.</p><p>—¿Quien eres? —todos los presentes —Se puede ser tan idiota por dios.</p><p>—¿A cual Deuteros debo besar?</p><p>—Yo qué se, besa a ambos.</p><p>—Aspros rojo de la verguenza —.</p><p>Aquel enmascarado se acercó a Kardia para mostrar su rostro.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando tienes el pelo negro? </p><p>—Desde aquel día que te perdi.</p><p>—¿En serio? </p><p>—No idiota, lo quize negro y listo.<br/>Marcha debo protegerte de ser asesinado para evitar el caos.<br/>Te lo explico, te mueres, athena no te revive y ese bipolar le agarra la depresión por lo que decidido viaja en dimensiónes para revivirte o evitar tu muerte.<br/>Así que he viajado por dimensiones infinitas matando a los otros Aspros.<br/>Pero los pinches Kardias se escapan.<br/>y Degel pues no se, el apareció domas.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Degel se acercaba para dar el beso, al Deuteros dark quien solo quedó quieto para recibírlo.</p><p>—Pero tu no estas... —dijo el otro Degel — 🤫 No quieres repetir por las dudas. </p><p>Luego se acercó al Deuteros gold para tomar su rostro.</p><p>—Tu me confundes Degel, ¿Por qué Degel? Porque me confundes.</p><p>—Te amo a Deuteros, te deseo a mí lado, deseo hacerte mío de una y mil formas, Mí amor hacia ti es puro y obsceno, deseo carnal y emocionalmente. —aquellas palabras solo provocaron que todos mirarán al cubo —. Deseo ser el dueño de tu noches, aquel por el que vas s gemir su nombre.</p><p>Provocando sonrojo a ambos Deuteros.</p><p>Degel beso al geminiano para ver cómo ese hechizo se rompia, dejando al Santo de Geminis como antes.</p><p>—Degel, eres un estúpido. 😡😠<br/>Era necesario que lo dijieras en voz alta.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—y te lo vas llevar ha Kardia o necesitas que te lo envuelva para llevar.</p><p>—No me voy a ir con este loco. </p><p>—Solo te estoy avisando, no te estoy pidiendo permiso — alzando al santo para llevárselo — Para luego el Kardia dark despertar.</p><p>—Acaso tu mataste a los Aspros pues entonces deberé asesinarte.</p><p>Abriendo los ojos, para ver ha Aspros con el santo en brazos.</p><p>—Tu acaso tu estás vivo.</p><p>—tomandose el pulso —No, ah no espera brazo equivocado, Sí, estoy vivo.</p><p>—Imposible yo te vi muerto.</p><p>—Oye me vas a secuestrar si o no.</p><p>—Callate Kardia.</p><p>—Oye no le grites, solo yo puedo gritarle.</p><p>—Tu también cállate o te mato.</p><p>—Tu no me vas a callar, falso yo.</p><p>—y que te hace pensar que tú eres el original.</p><p>—Crisis existencial activada—.</p><p>—Reiniciando en 3, 2, 1...—</p><p> </p><p>—ya secuestrame de una vez que se me duermen las piernas...</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Les dejaré notas aqui.<br/>Estaremos actualizando lo más antes posible, la mayoría de los Fanfics<br/>dudas y consultas que desean una respuesta lo invitamos al Databook <br/>Para que dejen sus dudas y nosotros le responderemos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ukeados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras Aspros #5737 seguia en su crisis existencial.</p><p>Kardia #5737 estaba cansado de esperar.</p><p>-Dale se me entumecieron, ¿Me vas a secuestrar o no?.<br/>- Te dije que te callaras.<br/>-Estas vivo ¿Tú eres mí Aspros?</p><p>-Claro que no. Yo mate al Kardia de mí dimensión.</p><p>-Eres tú, yo me he fusionado con todo los Kardias vivos y muertos. <br/>Tu eres mí Aspros.</p><p>-¿Había que fusionarse?.</p><p>-No importa,ahora estás aquí y no te dejare ir, volveremos para que puedas fusionarte con los otros Aspros muertos, Aspros acepta ser mí compañero interdimensional.</p><p>-No, prefiero llevarme a esté idiota.<br/>Degel agarra a tu Deuteros y vamonos.</p><p>-No, yo con este pervertido no me voy.<br/>-Pues yo si -dijo el Deuteros Dark.</p><p>-Pero prefiero al dorado.</p><p>-Degel -hablandole al cubo dorado -te lo encargo, luego te enseñare a fusionarte con un muerto. -y tú Deuteros ven aqui, debemos fusionarnos ya.</p><p>-No quiero.</p><p>-Dale - sujetandolo de la muñeca, para luego colocar aquel sello y para luego de un par de minutos ser un solo ente. Para luego ayudar a Degel a fusionarse con el difunto cubo dark.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Aspros, yo sé que no soy el más listo, ni el mas romántico pero te amo y no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti, sin tu ironia, sin tu sarcasmo, el mundo se vuelve gris sin tu risa, eres simplemente perfecto -sujetando el rostro de este para intentar besarlo, mientras esté seguía sujetando al Kardia dorado.<br/>Para quedarse con la cabeza de esté en sus manos. -😐😮😨😱¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Un médico - gritaron ambos Kardias uno con la cabeza en la mano y el otro en el piso.</p><p>-No seré el original pero seré el único. -decia el Aspros #5737 con la guadaña en la mano.</p><p>-Bueno, en que estábamos -soltando la cabeza y acercandose al dorado - eres simplemente perfecto.</p><p>-Lo mismo le dijiste a ese. </p><p>-Yo amo ha todo los Aspros, acepta ser mí compañero interdimensional.</p><p>-No, yo tengo mí propio bichi... -🤪 reaccionando a su propias palabras. -Dame ese maldito sello, fusioname al cadáver y huyamos antes que Kardia reaccione y se de cuenta lo que dije, no lo olvidará nunca y me atosigara por siempre.</p><p>-Aspros - dijo el Kardia dorado -¿Qué tienes tu propio que?.</p><p>-Apurate hombre. -poniendo los sellos -para fusionarse con el muerto. -Huyamos. </p><p>-Tú no te irás a ningún lado, ven aqui maldito bastardo. -sujetando a su Aspros para raptarlo.</p><p>-Bajame Kardia, me mareas -teniendo arcadas -Creo que la fusión me cayó mal.</p><p>-Bajalo </p><p>-No, ves esto -nalgeando al geminiano -Es mio, solo mio, mí Aspros.</p><p>-Nuestro Aspros</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Hijo de puta, cuando me baje te mato. -Aspros que ya estaba a punto del vomito. -Deuteros auxilio me muero. ¿Deuteros?.</p><p>-Se fue hace rato y se llevó a Degel. -contesto la pobre Athena todo shockeada por la situación - Y ahora ¿Quien podrá socorrerme? Ya fue me rescatare solo -pataendole el estómago al Kardia para luego pegar una una voltereta y atraparlo en un llave tóxica.</p><p>-Me ahogas, tu pendejo ayudame que me asesina.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Que clase de idiota eres? </p><p>-Uno que no coge hace infinitas dimensiónes. </p><p>-Con razón estás desesperado.</p><p>-Que tal si nos fusionamos así vencemos a este loco y luego te lo cojas.</p><p>-La fusión no te hace más fuerte solo tomas experiencia y evitas un quiebre dimensiónal.</p><p>-bueno, lo que sea con tal de que este loco no me mate.</p><p>-¿que te hace pensar, que por qué cogimos dos veces voy a coger una tercera? </p><p>-Conozco tu punto débil.</p><p>-Yo no tengo punto debil.</p><p>-Si lo tienes y es que cuando estás en un orgasmo tu rostro se desfigura.</p><p>-¿Qué? -aflojando la llave para luego este safarse -Mi rostro. -mientras se palpa.</p><p>-Claro que no. -fusionando con los otro Kardias. -Eres perfecto, pero tú narcisismo es tu punto débil y lo que me tiene loco completamente. -sujetandolo y viéndolo a los ojos -te voy coger tanta veces, que se van a olvidar en el santuario que existimos de tanto que vamos estar encerrados. -besandolo para luego llevárselo a Escorpión para darle como cajón que no cierra.<br/>No sin antes pasar por Acuario dónde al parecer otros ya habían comenzado hace un rato.<br/>-Con razón mí hermano desapareció.<br/>Estaba ocupado con la hielera.</p><p>-A ti también te voy a tener ocupado y sastisfecho que ni te vas acordar de Deuteros.</p><p>-Eso ya lo veremos Kardia. Eso ya lo veremos.</p><p> </p><p>mientras Athena solo suspiro.</p><p>-Apuesto que en un mes, se van a querer matar los cuatro cuando vean las consecuencias de sus acciones.</p><p>En Acuario <br/>Deuteros esperaba a que el cubo se dignara a quitarse la ropa.</p><p>-Me da vergüenza Deuteros.</p><p>-Ami también y ya estoy en calzones.</p><p>-Es que Deuteros, me da cosa hacerlo mal.</p><p>-Solo hazlo Degel.</p><p>-Bueno está bien ponte en cuatro. -sonrojando al moreno -¿Que? No prefieres otra posición.<br/>-Bueno abre las piernas.<br/>-Abrelas tú.<br/>-Son tus piernas.</p><p>-Tu eres el que me quiere coger.</p><p>-cojan de una puta vez par de virgenes.</p><p>-Kardia, que haces aqui -dijo Deuteros cubierto de una sabana.</p><p>-Voy a darle duro a tu hermano en Escorpión va salir de mí templo en camilla.</p><p>-Cuidate Deuteros, no te olvides de limpiar el templo una vez cada 15 días - el ya resignado Géminis.-</p><p>-Deberia darte vergüenza Degel, vinimos haces una hora ya tienen ventaja sobre nosotros.</p><p>-No si nos apuramos.<br/>Tirando al geminiano hacía la cama, para luego empezar con los pezones del moreno y bajar por el abdomen para luego llegar al vientre, por lo que ahora continuara Deuteros haciendo lo mismo para luego llegar al miembro del cubo, empezar ha mamarlo produciendo efectos secundarios en el cubo que con un ojo veía a Deuteros y el otro se daba vuelta como maquinita de casino.</p><p>-Deu... te... Deu... Ros... -<br/>Sujetandolo del rostro para besarlo y empezar con lo bueno.</p><p>En Escorpión.</p><p>-Gracias por traerme, hasta aquí pero ese fue tu error.</p><p>-¿De que hablas? </p><p>-Pensaste que serás el activo por siempre -poniendose encima del bicho -Es hora de entregar las nalgas bichi 💕</p><p> </p><p>Los Kardias sintiendo el terror al darse cuenta que van a ser ukeados.</p><p> </p><p>-Auxiliooooooo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Consecuencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—AUXILIOOOOO. —Los Kardias estaban asustados acorralados ante el Geminiano quién lo acorralaba.</p><p>—Dale Kardia es hora de qué tú también pongas de tu parte — sujetandolo por detrás para besarlo y empezar con el sexo psicólogico.</p><p>—oh me vas a negar que te gusta que te bese el cuello —Lambiendole desde el hombro hasta la mejilla.</p><p>—No no quiero, ninguno quiero.</p><p>—No era que me amaban o solo tienen atracción físico.Cruzan dimensiones pero no entregán las nalgas.</p><p>—Hijo de la chingada, no voy a caer  en tu juego, no voy a hacerlo.</p><p>—Con las ganas que tenía de hacerte un oral.</p><p>—No es negociable, no voy a entregar las nalgas por una mamada.</p><p>—Seguro — besandolo para introducir su lengua buscando la del otro separándose con sus bocas aún con aquel hilo de saliva. —y susurrarle al oido — ¿Seguro que no quieres? —mientras con su mano acariciaba aquella malla para tocarle las nalgas —¿Que nalgas tan lindas tienes? —(no voy a caer, no voy a caer).</p><p>Minutos más tardes ver a Aspros en cuclichas mirandole fijo haciendole gestos obsenos con la boca.</p><p>—Dale Kardia, no seas malo acaso pensabas cogerme después de lo de hace horas lo justo es que tu me entregues las nalgas.<br/>Acepto y te prometo ser suave y no una bestia como tú.</p><p>—Bestia pero bien que te gustó.</p><p>—Jamas lo negué.</p><p>—Esta bien 😢😭 pe pero que nadie se entere.</p><p>— ☺️ (Escorpión egoísta medio santuario se enteró que me cogiste y ahora quieres que me calle, se va enterar hasta athena desgraciado) <br/>No te preocupes no se va enterar nadie.</p><p>Por lo que empezaron a quitarse las prendas para luego Aspros besarle el abdomen y proceder a llegar al miembro de este, el cual sujetó empezó a lamber para luego meterlo en la boca, empezar con la succión.<br/>Mientras Kardia estaba al rojo vivo <br/>Estaba tan excitado que hasta el aire le faltaba.</p><p>—Ahora si Bichi 💕, se viene lo bueno.<br/>—Agarrando una manzana y dándosela a Kardia —cuando las termines me detengo —te parece el trato.</p><p>—Me parece justo, acepto. —y justo cuando iba a sujetar la manzana Aspros le sujeto las manos y lo puso de espalda —Sin las manos no seas tramposo. <br/>—Que estás loco. </p><p>poniendole la manzana en la boca<br/>Para empezar con el embiste, una y otra y otra, Kardia podía sentir como Aspros chocaba contras sus nalgas al principio no le gustó mucho ni hablar cuando esté por fin lo penetro casi se quiebra los dientes, del grito interno.<br/>Pero a medida que avanzaba empezo a sentir aquella cosa moviéndose dentro suyo.<br/>Al punto de sentir aquel placer indescriptible deseoso de más.</p><p>Le temblaban las piernas.<br/>—No te detengas, dame mas </p><p>—Sí tu lo dices.</p><p>Estubieron así un rato hasta que Aspros ya no aguanto mas, fueron varias horas.<br/>—vente adentro mío, quiero sentí esa sensación.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Aparte ni que vayamos a quedar embarazado somos hombres.<br/>—Okey.</p><p>Esa sensación le lleno de placer sentir aquel líquido dentro suyo.<br/>El también estaba a punto por lo que al ver a su compañero agotado pues ahora cambiaremos y tú serás el pasivo.</p><p>—No estoy condiciones de negarme así que haz lo quieras bichi.<br/>Dejando que su amante lo penetrara y llenará de su esencia para luego acostarse juntos a descansar.</p><p>Así pasaron exactamente un mes encerrados cogiendo, cambiando de rol algunas veces Aspros como activo y otras Kardia.<br/>Por lo que lo único que se escuchaba cada qué pasaban por aquel templo eran gemidos.<br/>Lo mismo pasa con Acuario los primeros 10 días.</p><p>Pero entonces las consecuencias llegaron esa triste mañana.</p><p>—Te prepara el desayuno.<br/>Ambos se sentaron a comer para luego sentir aquel malestar, sentían como aquella comida le subía para producirles acardas y náuseas.<br/>Pasando todo el día con aquel malestar si poder probar bocado alguno vomitando ante el menor extraño aroma o comida.<br/>Por lo que luego de una semana el Patriarca los reviso.</p><p>Tenían fiebre, dolor estomacal, estaban de mal humor estaban seguro que algo que los intoxicó ¿Pero qué?<br/>Acaso se habían intoxicados de sexo, si los muy idiotas habían pensado en tal teoría.</p><p>—10 caballeros enfermos maldita sea, te parece Athena.</p><p>—Como te explico Sage... Vamos a tener al Santuario lleno de bendiciones.</p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Fue el trato por revivirlos, gageds del oficio.<br/>Lo hizo por una buena causa no me maten.</p><p>—Eso quiere decir ... Albafica la puta que te parió embarazo a Manigoldo.—  yendo a gritos al templo de Piscis para limpiar el honor de su discípulo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El santuario y sus bendiciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sage partió hacia al templo de Piscis iba matar al guardián.</p><p>—Albafica desgraciado.</p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Deshonraste a mi discípulo desgraciado.</p><p>—No, Gran Patriarca ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar semejante estupidez ni que fuera suicida? </p><p>—Me tratas de idiota, Manigoldo está embarazado.</p><p>—Ese es imposible —temblando del miedo —Manigoldo es hombre.</p><p>—Athena hizo una estupidez, para revivirlos.</p><p>—Le juro que solo fue una vez y le pregunte veinte veces y hasta declaración jurada le hize firmar.</p><p>—Eres hombre muerto.</p><p>—No me mate, hágalo por su nieto.</p><p>—Todavía te burlas.</p><p>—No, no quize ofenderlo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—No entiendo que nos pasa, casi todo el Santuario esta descompuesto, los únicos que no lo están son Albafica, Dokho, Shion y el ciego </p><p>—Aspros tráeme agua.</p><p>—Traeme tú, que me siento para la mierda.</p><p>—Nosotros también.</p><p>—Ya paso un mes de la fusión y sigues hablando en plural.</p><p>—Somos más de 5000, tú apenas eran dos. Aspros me siento mal me duele el estómago. —desmayandose en brazos del gemelo.</p><p>—No, Kardia reacciona te llevaré con Athena. </p><p> </p><p>por lo menos fue lo que intento antes de llegar a Libra.</p><p>—Ya nos falta poco Kardia solo nos falta 3 templos y llegaremos.</p><p>—¿Dónde van? </p><p>—Pero que me parta un rayo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó?— Dokho estaba sorprendido.</p><p>—Me equivoque de entrada, en vez de subir, bajé. Ya fue que Athena baje.<br/>—soltando al Escorpión, para desmayarse él.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Athena llego corriendo ante el llamado del santo de libra, estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo les diria a sus santos qué estaban en la dulce espera? <br/>Era difícil la situación por lo que fue directa y que Zeus en el cielo la proteja de la ira de sus guardianes.</p><p>—Athena ¿Qué nos pasa dinos de una vez? </p><p>—Emm, yo, ustedes, emm están en la dulce espera van a tener unos hermosos bebotes.</p><p>—Deja de hacer chistes.</p><p>—No es un chiste.</p><p>—Sabes que eso es imposible, somos hombres.</p><p>—Fue la condición, para poder revivirlos todo este tiempo.</p><p>—🤪</p><p>—😢 No me maten, acepté porque los quiero mucho.</p><p>— 😤</p><p>—Les juro que fue sin mala intención </p><p>—Debiste consultarnos. 😡</p><p>—¿Donde les iba a consultar si estaban muertos? Deberían estar felices van a ser papás.</p><p>—Te quiero asesinar, no, te asesinare. —El de Geminis estaba enfurecido — Ay no puedo me mareo, devolviendo todo —Yo no quiero ser padre..</p><p>—bueno, pero es el costo de una nueva vida, no me vas a decir que no vale la pena.</p><p>Para luego ver al Santo de Piscis bajar a toda máquina huyendo de Sage por lo que Aspros le coloco el pie, para que esté rodara escalera abajo.</p><p>—Te odio Aspros —mientras rodaba.</p><p>—Yo también Albachan ✌️, solo por ese momento valió la maldita pena Athena, dale duro Sage.</p><p>—El desgraciado embarazo a Manigoldo.</p><p>—Matalo Sage, no tiene perdón de dios es un mounstro.</p><p>—HDP deja de darle ideas, rencoroso.</p><p>—¿yo? ¿rencoroso? —abrazando a Kardia — No supocisiones tuyas domas Albachan, yo ya no tengo ningún rencor contigo, simplemente te odio... —mientras se reía de la paliza que Sage le daba al santo de Piscis.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno Athena nos va a decir cómo debemos cuidar nuestros embarazo.</p><p>—Sinceramente santos no se cómo se lleva un embarazo masculino por lo que deberemos descubrirlo con lo que nos depare el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto va terminar mal... -para seguir riéndose de la desgracia del pisciano -Pero eso no tiene precio.</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>